Dinosaur Amour (Dinosaur King (1985Movies Style))
Dinosaur Amour! is the 30th episode of Dinosaur King. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Cast: * Max Taylor - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rex Owen - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Zoe Drake - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Reese Drake - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Spike Taylor - Grayson (The Nut Job) * Dr. Z - Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Ursula - Miss Dalia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Zander - Dr. Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Ed - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Dr. Owen - Thomas O Malley (The Aristocats) * Chomp - Himself * Ace - Himself * Paris - Herself * Terry - Himself * Spiny - Himself * Tank - Himself * Saurolophus - Themselves * Patrick - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) Quotes: * Raccoon: What do you mean you lost Buford? It's not like he's a set of car keys! * Miss Dalia: I'm not really sure what happened, but the last time I saw him we were hanging onto the log as we went over the falls. * Ratigan: But when we came up and swam to the shore, he was just gone. * Miss Dalia: We waited, but he never came up out of the water. * Raccoon: So you decided to leave him behind? * Ratigan: You make it sound so cruel. * Raccoon: I can't believe you could be so careless. Now what will I do? This is a disaster. * Miss Dalia: I know what you mean. Even though Bufor was basically worthless, I somehow miss him now that he's gone. * Ratigan: It's a tragedy, really. To think that we've lost one of our own. * Raccoon: Enough about Buford! The tragedy here is that you came back without catching a single dinosaur! Now I only have 2 losers left to punish for it! You've left me no choice but to teach you both a very shocking lesson. * (Raccoon Shocks Miss Dalia and Ratigan) * Thomas O'Malley: You won't be needing this anymore Kiddo Out here at stuff you mean Scat Cat In The Cacti * Reese:What * Thomas O'Malley:Same for this Things * (Picks Up Her Glasses) * Reese Drake:My Glasses! * Thomas O Malley:(Off screen):There now isn't (on screen) That better you miss out on a lot looking at Life through those * Reese Drake: really then how come i don't see you throwing your glasses out of the jeep * Dr. Buford Bubbles: "Oh my angel, I love my dinosaur, But when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more. Be my Jurassic Valentine." * Eleanor Miller: Who's that weirdo? * Dr. Buford Bubbles: "Falling deep into your eyes, I love the way you archaeologize. Angel, stay with me...forever more, And love me like you love your dinosaur." * Brittany Miller: Thanks.... But I'm a Little Busy Right now I'm really glad to see that you're feeling Better * Dr. Buford Bubbles: I didn't know any other way to express the love i feel for you deep down inside. (Gives Brittany a Rose) * Brittany Miller: Oh, how nice. (Picks the Rose) Thank you. * Dr. Buford Bubbles: You're welcome. Trivia: * Brittany Miller meets Dr. Buford Bubbles. * This is the 1st episode where Dr. Buford Bubbles has a crush on Brittany. Gallery: Theodore Seville in the TV Series.jpg|Theodore Seville as Max Taylor Artemis Blush.jpg|Artemis as Rex Owen Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Eleanor Miller Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|And Brittany as Zoe Drake Grayson in The Nut Job.jpg|Grayson as Spike Taylor Raccoon in The Nut Job.jpg|Racoon as Dr. Z Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia in Sploosh.png|Miss Dalia as Ursula Dr. Buford Bubbles Mad.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles as Zander Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Ed Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Dr.Owen Chomp.jpg|Chomp as Himself Ace (Dinosaur King).jpg|Ace as Herself Paris-15910.jpg|Paris as Herself Terry.png|Terry as Himself Tank.jpg|Tank as Himself Spiny.jpg|Spiny as Himself Scat Cat 001.jpg|Scat Cat as Patrick Category:Dinosaur King Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:1985Movies